Consuming Passions
by inaudible-sound
Summary: Draco and Hermione, Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts have many problems of their own. With Hermione falling for a girl and Draco and Harry trying to get Hermione to realise her love for said girl, not to mention the other pairings. Slashy!
1. Head Boy, caught in the act

**Chapter 1: Head Boy, caught in the act**

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the like, I just like to put them in situations they'll never get into in canon. Damn that!

Warning: Yes, this does contain Slash (Guy on Guy, or better put, Draco on Harry) and Femslash (Girl on Girl). Yes, so all homophobes, or kiddies, or both please don't read it. This includes you, Alice.

A/N: I'm an author, again! This story was in fact completed, and quite different (posted by dangermadness), but I disliked the way it didn't make very much sense (hehe) so, I rewrote it, but it still has the same name! Woo, go Consuming Passions! But of course the old one still exists, so if you want to read it, just tell me.

* * *

Head Boy of Hogwarts School, Draco Malfoy, was patrolling, again. His anniversary was coming up. A whole year... A year of being with him, loving him, fucking him, and about 2 months of living with him.

The Headmaster and Head of Houses actually allowed the gay couple to live together. Dumbledore said it was "A perfect example of how one could hate someone one year and sleeping with him the next". Draco thought the old man was going insane, but didn't complain.

A rustle up ahead startled Draco out of his thoughts.

"Who goes there? I'm Head Boy!" said Draco in a very Percy-like manner.

"You're my Head Boy," said the voice seductively.

"Harry, you know I have to patrol!"

"I'm only here to 'assist' you" Harry moved into the light of Draco's wand. Draco groaned.

"Harry! Now's not the time"

"Why not? There's no one around."

"Harry... I've got a duty to – "He moaned as Harry slipped his hand into Draco's pants.

"But, Draco, you're so hard," he whispered, still seductively. Draco whimpered. Harry pushed him up against the wall and pulled down his pants, revealing his arse. He unzipped his own pants and pulled some lubricant out from his robes.

"I know you hate it dry..." he whispered, and without warning, he inserted one (lubricated) finger. Draco groaned. Two fingers, Draco whimpered. Harry removed them and Draco was left pouting. Something that did not look very good on him. Harry placed in his cock. Draco gasped.

"Pain and Pleasure go hand in hand," Harry whispered, before biting Draco's ear causing him to create sounds of pure pain and bliss. Harry thrusted into Draco. Draco moved back to meet said thrusts. It wasn't before long that they came. Shouting each other's names. Harry into Draco, Draco onto the wall.

"You too better clean that up." Said a familiar voice.

"And next time you decide to do that, be more inconspicuous about it" said another.

Harry recognised them right away.

"Hermione?" he said.

"And Ginny"

"What are you two doing here?" said Draco.

"What you should be doing. Patrolling." Said Hermione.

"I was just keeping her company. I expect patrolling would be very boring, if you were alone" said Ginny with a smirk.

"Well... Clean it up!" said Hermione quickly. "And pull your pants up. Though I must say, Draco, Nice arse."

"Why, thank you."

Hermione said goodnight to Ginny and left to do to her room. As Head Girl she had her own room and a sort of 'common room' except smaller that she shared with Draco and his boyfriend, Harry.

_God, why do I have to spend every moment of the day with her? How am I supposed to stay straight? But if I didn't, I guess I'd miss her... Lose/Lose situation. Seamus and Dean just aren't fun anymore, they used to be, but now... I don't enjoy it as much. I've basically slept with all the guys in 7th year. Most, except for Ron, who probably thinks I'm still a virgin, and Draco, maybe a few others. Ron's way too old fashioned for my liking. A bit homophobic too.  
  
_

_But with Ginny..._ She sighed. Her thoughts were confusing her even more. _Just something I can't have, that's all_... and she drifted off to sleep. No more lessons until Monday. She could rest.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Tower, a certain redhead was staring at the roof of her four poster bed. _Fuck this, Every time I'm near her, I can't stand it, but I can't stand being away from her either. I worked so hard to improve my grades and get into 7th year with Hermione and Harry. Just for her. And that one kiss we shared, last year. That faggot Draco's fault. I have to control my feelings, or I'll do something stupid and lose her friendship. I'll go insane. I wonder what the homophobe, Ron will think, when he learns that his only sister is a lesbian. Not only that but she loves his best friend, who's straight. To make it worse, he adores her too. I'm screwed, and not in the good way, either.  
  
_

The next day was a Saturday. Hermione was about to go on another date with Seamus and Dean. Ron, of course, disproved of it, but who cares what he thinks. She halfway out the door, when Harry stopped her, and pulled the door shut.

"Hermione, you okay? You don't look excited about your date."

"Well... I'm not..." she said quietly.

"Break it off," he advised "You don't love either Seamus or Dean and you've been going out with them for about six months!"

She thanked him for caring and walked out. They were already outside.

"Seamus. Dean. I like you two, but I think you two have a lot of fun without we and I don't want to do this anymore. I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Yeah, we thought you weren't having much fun." Said Dean.

"Friends?" Hermione offered.

"And occasional fuck buddies," said Seamus.

"But only if you want," he said, giving Seamus the 'you're and idiot' look.

* * *

End A/N: Well... what'd you think? If you thought this was bad, you don't want to read the first version. Well... so far, I've written up to chap 8 on paper, and can't be bothered typing it yet. Stupid Typing!


	2. Confused

**Chapter 2: Confused**

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the like, I just like to put them in situations they'll never get into in canon. Damn that!

Warning: Yes, this does contain Slash (Guy on Guy, or better put, Draco on Harry) and Femslash (Girl on Girl). Yes, so all homophobes, or kiddies, or both please don't read it. This includes you, Alice.

A/N: Well... Here I am again with... Chapter 2!!! Joyfulness! Yes... I spent most of this morning writing chapter 9! But I shall not tell you what happens as that is just mean! Laughs Madly Maybe I should put people's thoughts in italics... yes... it is easier that way. _Thinking, thinking, thinking...  
_

* * *

Hermione walked to the library. She did not feel remorse for breaking up with Seamus and Dean. It was a nice sunny day, and everything reminded her of Ginny. The golden glow of the sun. The Great Hall, where they performed the play. _I'm obsessed._ She walked into the library, and sat at her 'usual' place, that Madam Pince had practically given her. She sighed. It was her last year at Hogwarts and her final exams were actually far away. The 'insufferable know-it-all', who would've been studying, was just staring out the window.

_Harry and Draco had gotten together after a kiss in potions, a shag in front of everyone and a nice long bath in the prefects' bathroom. After that they were almost inseparable. Meaning Ron was practically kicked out of Harry's life a bit. It got worse when 7th year began and Harry started living with Draco. While Ron became all stingy about rules and really old-fashioned. Everyone knows he pines for Hermione, he just never said anything. Slowly he became a homophobe but accepted Harry, to the best of his ability (not very good, then). I could only imagine what would happen if I came out. Well... I'm more bi, but prefer girls. A woman knows what other woman want, because it's their desires. Would it be so bad if I came out? Parvarti, Lavender, Pansy and Millicent have. Makes you wonder who's straight at this school._

So deep in thought, Hermione didn't realise someone creep up behind her until hands covered her eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

"Hello" said the voice. It was Ginny. Of course she could tell who it was; she could recognise it from anywhere.

"Hello Ginny." Ginny removed her hands and sat on the desk Hermione was sitting at.

"Studying without books?! You **are** strange!"

"No, I was just seeing how nice it was outside," she said.

"From inside? Wouldn't it make more sense to go outside?"

"Yeah..." she said sheepishly.

"How about we go out?" Ginny suggested.

"What?!" _Is she asking me out?_

"You know, go outside," said Ginny "Maybe a walk."

"Oh," she was sure she sounded disappointed "Yeah, ok."

"Hey Draco, wanna go for a ride on our broomsticks?" said Harry.

"Which one? Firebolt? New one... LightningBolt? Or your cock?" said Draco with a suggestive look.

"I meant an actual broom!"

Draco was wearing a look of mock disappointment "Ok, let's go."

They took their brooms and flew over the lake.

"I love you Draco." Said Harry quietly.

"Say it louder, so Granger and Ginny will here." Draco said, indicating two figures down below on the grass.

"I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!"

Hermione and Ginny looked up. Harry and Draco flying on brooms. Harry had a really loud voice at times, now was one of them. They sat in the shade of a tree near the lake. Ginny looked out over the lake.

_I'm going crazy, I just want to throw her down and kiss her. My mind is on fire. I can't think straight. Hermione's my best friend, and I love her. Shit._

Harry and Draco began chasing each other in the air.

"Ginny..." Hermione broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in trouble."

"Why?" said Ginny, looking concerned.

"I'm in love with someone I can't have," she said. Ginny's heart sank. Her head shot around, and she looked deep into Hermione's brown eyes. _She loves another._

"Me too," she said simply. The silence was back. The only sounds heard were Harry and Draco from above and the occasional chirping from birds. Hermione turned and kissed her. When their lips met, Ginny shut her eyes. She was surprised, but she was glad. Hermione broke away, apologised and ran back to the castle.

"What's that about?" said Draco. Harry shrugged.

* * *

End A/N: Argh! This would have been posted sooner, had I not been distracted by fics. And I'm making a new website. YAY! I already have the IFC (Insane Fanfic CLub) which has the original CP. And my LJ but I'm still making a new one! 


	3. Is it love?

**Chapter 3: Is it love?**

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the like, I just like to put them in situations they'll never get into in canon. Damn that!

Warning: Yes, this does contain Slash (Guy on Guy, or better put, Draco on Harry) and Femslash (Girl on Girl). Yes, so all homophobes, or kiddies, or both please don't read it. This includes you, Alice. Hehe... Homophobic kids!

A/N: Well...I am thinking! Yay! I have to start typing this chap again because this computer stuffed! I hope I can finish it before the parents get home.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione, what's up?" said Ron, as she tore past him, not bothering to look or call back. He sighed. _That girl's irresistible, why can't she just say yes to me? Well, I'm glad Ginny and her are friends, it's nice for her to have a female insight into things._ He walked around aimlessly walking around (A/N: Woah, that was stupid "He walked around aimlessly walking around!"). He decided to visit the Room of Requirement to get a drink. He was awfully thirsty. Ron opened the door and stepped in. He went to the cooling system thing (A/N: I'm guessing they don't have fridges) and pulled out a bottle of juice. He closed the system thing's door, and turned. He screamed. Seamus and Dean turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" shouted Ron.

"What does it look like we're doing?" said Dean, calmly.

"You two are gay?!"

"We prefer the term, bisexual, but yes we are, and proud of it," said Seamus.

"Hermione sometimes joined, but she broke it off today, so it's just us two." Said Dean.

"Do you guys ... you know ... in the dorms?" asked Ron.

"Oh, All the time!"

"Dean, remember that time when – "said Seamus before he was cut off by Ron's screaming as he ran away.

Ginny sat by the lake and touched her lips. _Did Hermione just kiss me? Did she feel the same way as I? Am I the one she loves, yet cannot have? Too many questions. _She was disturbed when Harry landed next to her. Draco followed shortly after.

"Ginny, what just happened?" said Harry, sitting down as will.

"We were talking, then there was this awkward silence, and she leaned over, kissed me then bolted away to the castle." She said. She didn't know what emotion to feel.

"You love her, don't you?" said Draco, "I can tell, it's the same way Harry looks at me. I can see you do."

"How would you know, Draco?" she said angrily, "Wow, Harry looks at you, is it such a shock?"

"Settle, Ginny, he's trying to help." Said Harry.

"She loves you too, in my opinion." Draco said, before taking to the air.

"Ginny, if you love her, tell her, but if you don't, don't ruin a friendship over this. And I wouldn't tell Ron until both of you are certain that it's something you want to continue with, promise?" said Harry. Ginny nodded, and Harry took off.

"Thanks for being sweet and not losing your temper, Draco"

"Well, you know how it is, you have to be nice-ish to your boyfriend's friends."

_Stupid Hermione, Stupid. I wish I could tell her how I feel inside. I was so stupid as to give her the password into my room. Stupid. She'll never want me the same way I want her. I don't know what to do. _She banged her head on a wall.

Draco and Harry went to the Quidditch showers after playing around on their brooms. Harry entered the shower first, his messy raven hair getting wet as he stood under the stream of flowing water. Harry began to lather some soap onto himself. Draco entered, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Harry had convinced him to use less gel; he said Draco looked sexier that way, which Draco thought was doubtful, as he always looked sexy, no matter what. (According to him anyway.)

He rubbed some more soap onto Harry's chest and shoulders, making sure to tease his nipples. Harry half moaned. Draco put soap on Harry's arms before moving to his stomach. He played with Harry's navel momentarily. Draco kneeled on the ground and blew air onto the tip of Harry's cock. Draco took Harry's member into his mouth. He swirled over the tip, making him groan. Draco ran his tongue up and down Harry's length, He looked up. "I still don't know where you were hiding this thing for years." Harry ran his hands through Draco's gel-less hair. He pushed Draco's head further, and Draco quickened his pace causing Harry to come inside Draco's mouth. He swallowed, stood and kissed Harry.

"You're beautiful when you come," said Draco, before Harry kneeled in front of him.

A while later they finished their showers, and on the way back to the castle Draco said "That is why we shouldn't always have showers together, no matter how fun it is." Harry laughed.

* * *

End A/N: YAY! I finished just as my mum came home. 


	4. Awkwardness

Chapter 4: Awkwardness 

Disclaimer: Yes, normal disclaimer. I do not own HP or anything to do with HP. I own the computer that I typed it on, and the paper I write my ideas on, but that is probably all I own that has to do with Harry Potter... no wait, I have a bookmark!

Warning: Not for kiddies' eyes... People who know me... SHUT UP! If you know me, but have no idea why I am telling you to shut up, just ask. Anyway... It DOES have Slash pairings and Femmeslash as well. Don't read it if you are a) homophobic, b) a child, c) a strict het reader, or d) you are my parents. I really doubt that last one though. Should get on with the story.

A/N: Thank all you people who reviewed. I like you! I haven't been typing lately, cause I hate it, I had an assignment due (story writing piece, should've been easy, eh?), my sister's needed the computer for uni, and my laziness. Oh and the fact that I like reading fics... Before I begin... has anyone here heard of the Dresden Dolls? I love them. They have some of the best music ever. (But I say a lot of people have the best music ever.) I love 'Coin-Operated Boy' I shall _finally_, get to the story...

* * *

_I'm so stupid! You don't just kiss your best friends. I never kissed Harry or Ron like that. I want her. It's more than lust now. I love her. It's different when I say it to myself; it's easier than to say it to a person. I guess I'll just have to pine for her. She'll hate me. Really hate me._ Hermione lay in her Head Girl bed, consumed in thought.

As she continually told herself how stupid she was, she did not know how much time had actually past by. Her door opened. Ginny walked in. Her red hair falling gracefully into her eyes. Hermione sat up.

"You missed dinner. I was ... worried." She said, "I brought you some pie, before Ron got it. He got everything else and shoved it into his mouth."

"Erm... Thanks Gin." Said Hermione uneasily. Ginny set the food aside on the table. "Umm... Ginny, about today... I'm sorry."

Ginny sat down next to her.

"What are you saying?" she said.

"I'm sorry for kissing you, must've been acting on impulse, sorry if it was out of line." She said, as Ginny edged over closer to Hermione's body. Soon, a hand had 'fallen' on her thigh.

"Don't be sorry," she said, straddling Hermione and putting her finger to Hermione's lips. "I'm not..." Ginny began kissing her neck. Hermione moaned.

"Ginny..." she said quietly as she closed her eyes. _I must be dreaming, but I don't want to wake._

__

Ginny unbuttoned the buttons of Hermione's blouse. "You know, you've very sexy..." Ginny emphasized the last word, as she whispered into Hermione's ear. Ginny took off the shirt and pushed her onto the bed behind her. She dragged her tongue against Hermione's sensitive parts.

She went lower, and removed Hermione's skirt, and underwear. She was wet. She flicked her tongue over Hermione's clit, and slowly eased two fingers into Hermione. She drew them out and agonizingly slowly pushed them back in making Hermione buck her hips in need to meet Ginny's fingers. Hermione ran her hands through that scarlet hair. _Beautiful._

__

Hermione was close. She whimpered making Ginny look up and smile. She never knew what kind of an effect she had on the Head Girl. Ginny added a third finger. And ran her tongue along Hermione's slit. Hermione cried out as orgasm hit her. _I love you... Gods, did I say that aloud?_ Ginny thought she was hearing things. _Had Hermione just said 'I love you' as she came?_

__

'I love you," said Hermione as Ginny withdrew herself from Hermione. _I said it again. God! Ginny, say something! Run out! Do something. React!_ The silence was unsettling.

"I love you too," Ginny said quietly. _She said she loved me! Hermione said she loved me! Is she drunk?_ Ginny put her fingers in Hermione's mouth. She sucked on them, before Ginny withdrew herself. Ginny jumped off the bed.

Hermione sat up, and put her clothes back on and walked over to Ginny. She grabbed her collar and pulled her in for a kiss. Softly at first, then harder. Hermione ran her tongue along Ginny's lower lip, making her moan, giving Hermione entrance. She pulled Ginny's body closer to her own. She could feel the warmth of her body. Ginny's eyes were shut. Their tongues danced. _Hermione's a really good kisser. I was just going to give her oral and leave; I did not expect her to tell me she loved me. Hmm... I could stay like this for eternity, and I wouldn't care if anyone found us. Even Ron. Ron!!! He likes Hermione! And I'm kissing her!_ Ginny opened her eyes and pulled away.

They gazed into each other's eyes, like they were waiting for an explanation from each other.

_What made Ginny come up here? And give me oral? Was it the kiss down by the lake? What made me say I loved her? Of course it's true but..._

_I love Hermione. I'm not the only one..._

__

"Umm... perhaps you should meat your inner... No eat your dinner...Look; I've got to go, classes tomorrow..." said Ginny.

"Ginny," she started calmly, "Tomorrow's Sunday..." Ginny had already run off. Hermione sighed, and then turned toward the bathroom door.

"Harry. Draco. Must you watch my activities?" she said. The door opened.

"Yes," said Draco as she stepped inside.

"Sorry," said Harry, "But you two weren't at dinner so we" – Draco cleared his throat- "Ok... so, I was worried and we left" – Draco did it again – "Fine, I dragged Draco up here, and we left Ron with the food."

"Speaking of food... You have some. Mind sharing?" said Draco.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said, indicating the pie Ginny had brought. 'I'm not hungry actually. I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just go to bed.

"Alrighty... we'll jus take this pie and be on our way," and they left the same way they came in.

Hermione lay back down on the messy sheets. She knew that in the act of kissing Ginny, she could have possibly made things worse. She fell asleep with the words 'I love you too' playing over and over in her mind.

* * *

End A/N: So? What do you think? Also, I'm thinking of a sequel... it may or may not be called 'Great Hopes and Hurts' no copy that! I'll kill you - cyber style! Also a perquel that focusses more on H/D, which may or may not be called 'Hidden Desire/s' but that sounds like someone has already written one called that cause it's such an obvious name. Or... perhaps I should worry bout that after I finish this one, eh? 


	5. Taking it back

Chapter 5: Taking it back 

Disclaimer: Not mine, If it was I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Although, **IF** and only **IF** I owned it, I would so totally make Hermione and Ginny realise their love for each other, and Harry and Draco would be so in love. But... that'll never happen. What is love and what is hate?

Warning: It **DOES** have Slash pairings and Femmeslash as well. Don't read it if you are a) homophobic, b) a child, c) a strict het reader, or d) you are my parents. I really doubt that last one though. Hmm... I should get on with the story.

A/N: Right-o, we've been down on quota so I haven't been reading, or writing, up till now. It has been a full week since I last typed... a chapter. Well... I guess you're all dying to know what happens in this chapter, and the only one who knows is me... but, I'm willing to share all with you, so I will get a move on with the typing...

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find flowers on her bedside table. She sighed. _No prizes for guessing who they were from. _(A/N: I'm not actually sure who they would be from; If you just gave oral to the girl you liked, and it had been really awkward, would you come back the next day and give flowers, or let your brother, who is madly infatuated with the same person leave the flowers?)

She heard screams of ecstasy from beyond the door. _Not again._ She groaned. _And I had wanted to have a nice long shower today! Harry and Draco sure fuck like there's no tomorrow._

"Harry!" Draco shouted as he filled Harry with his seed. Harry was close, Draco grabbed Harry's manhood. Water flowed down on them both. Draco's hands traced over Harry's cock; over the tip, along the length, and all around it. A few more strokes and Harry came onto the shower wall; the white semen clashing with the black tiles of the wall.

"Well... We're clean," Harry commented.

"We'll leave this for Granger to clean up," said Draco.

Hermione heard the lock unclick. They were done. _Finally._ She stepped into the shower and stared at the wall. _Disgusting._ She sighed before cleaning it away with a spell.

Harry was walking around with just his boxers on, in Draco's room.

"Put some clothes on. I'm getting stiff..." said Draco.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Harry said coolly.

"No, not at all," Draco said, "It's good to know that I find you sexy."

"But of course." Harry said as he put on a light blue shirt and some trousers.

They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. As it was Sunday many students seemed to have chosen to sleep in. Ginny, Ron and Neville were already sitting there. The new Personal Development professors walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Fred, George, Nice to see you," said Harry, "How are you two liking the job?"

"Well... you know this and that. Pay's good. Helps fund the shop when we need more supplies." Said Fred.

"We only come here twice a week. Sundays to be counselors, then Thursdays to teach the PD class," said George.

"The shop's closed on Sunday's and Lee takes care of it on Thursdays."

"So... it all works out well."

Hermione walked into the hall and sat down.

"Well, well, well, the lovely Hermione. Growing up, aren't we?" said Fred.

"Bet you're a bit of a heart-breaker, though, you are irresistibly-" said George, but Ginny interjected.

"Fred! George!" Hermione blushed.

"Weird... we thought Ron would stop us..." said Fred.

"We really do think you're sexy though" – Ginny glared at them - "We're going..."

"So, what's everyone doing today, on this fine Sunday?" said Harry.

"This and that," said Ginny.

"I'm catching up with reading," said Hermione.

"I'm helping Prof. Sprout in the Greenhouses..." – They all looked at him – "What? We're re-potting."

"Re-potting what Neville?" said Ginny. Neville blushed.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"I dunno."

They all finished their breakfasts without saying much. When they were done they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Ginny caught up with Hermione. "Hey! Hermione!"

She turned and caught sight of Ginny.

"Can we talk?" said Ginny.

"Erm, ok, in the head rooms," replied Hermione.

They stepped into the empty room that led to the Head Boy and Girl sleeping areas (A/N: Otherwise known as bedrooms). In there was a squishy couch, a table, and a fireplace. Not very big, but for 3 or 4 people, it was perfect.

"Hermione, about last night..."

Hermione's heart sank. "Yes..."

"I got caught up in the moment and said I love you. I'm sorry. Anyway, aren't you going with Ron?" said Ginny. "You must have been fantasizing that I was him."

"What?" said Hermione. "I like Ron, but more like a brother than a boyfriend. And Ginny, remember this, I like girls."

* * *

End A/N: Yep, It's been a while. But I have written chapter 20! So, fear not! You will be consumed by the passion! (does that sound stupid or what?)


	6. Protected from Parkinson

**Chapter 6:** **Protected from Parkinson**

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Although, **IF** and only **IF** I owned it, I would so totally make Hermione and Ginny realise their love for each other, and Harry and Draco would be so in love. But... that'll never happen. What is love and what is hate?

Warning: It **DOES** have Slash pairings and Femmeslash as well. Don't read it if you are a) homophobic, b) a child, c) a strict het reader, or d) you are my parents. I really doubt that last one though. Hmm... I should get on with the story.

A/N: Well... I guess you're all dying to know what happens in this chapter, and the only one who knows is me... but, I'm willing to share all with you, so I will get a move on with the typing... Though, I am so stuck for chap 21... Anyway, I promise it'll be done before school ends. (Nov 26th) See, I've set myself a deadline!

* * *

Harry and Draco walked out of the entrance hall door and headed towards the Quidditch pitch. _Muggle clothes suit Draco, _Harry thought. 

"You know, Hermione and Ginny are so dense. They love each other, and they said it too. I bet they're taking it back right now," said Harry. Draco replied with a nod.

They walked into the captain's offices. Harry sat at his desk. Draco sat **on** it.

"When's the next game?" said Harry.

"Don't know, maybe we should find out. We **are** the captains..." said Draco. He sat and thought for a moment. "We have Potions tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah..." said Harry as he tried to see Draco's point.

"Let's force Ginny and Granger together for partners!"

"What about Ron? He still thinks she loves him."

"Stupid Prick," muttered Draco.

It suddenly struck Harry as strange.

"Draco, why do you care?"

"Because you do, and they make a cute couple, if I may say so," said Draco. "Also, you know, I did write it in last year's play. Dumbledore should not have gotten me to write it." Harry smiled.

Hermione sat at her desk, thinking. But not about her exams, or her homework, or her Head Girl duties. Not even about boys. She was confused. _I've just told Ginny I prefer girls and she backed away and left. At least she didn't run from the room screaming though. Do I love her? That beautiful red hair. The Weasley trait that only looks good on her. _Hermione moved to her bed, and shut her eyes. She drifted in and out of sleep, before finally letting herself relax and get some much needed rest.

In Potions next morning, Ron had been convinced by Harry to go with Neville. Harry went with Draco, of course, leaving Hermione with Ginny.

"Erm...hello, Hermione," said Ginny quietly.

"Hi Ginny," she said brightly. _It's amazing what a little sleep could do._

"Students, you know what we are making today, a continuation of last lesson. Have fun making your antidotes. You may choose your partners. Yes, Longbottom, the instructions **are** on the board." Snape drawled.

Ginny looked around for other people to partner. _Fuck! I have to go with Hermione? Damn you ... No one to damn... _

"So Ginny, How are you?" said Hermione. _Damn it, 'Mione, don't speak, I'll just fall in love with your voice even more than I already have._

"Oh, well, I'm fine, thanks Hermione." She replied sweetly. Draco sidled over.

"Will you two stop with the small talk and just start fucking," said Draco.

"What?!" Ginny said loudly.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you? F-U-C-K-"

"That will do, Draco," said Hermione, cutting him off. "We understand your point; now go back to your desk. Shoo."

Draco moved back to his own desk.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Didn't seem like it..." he sighed, "Sad, really."

Hermione started adding some ingredients while Ginny wrote something on her parchment. Pansy walked over, casually, Hermione said something that sounded like "Oh, damn!" It was obvious she hated her.

"Hello Ginny," said Pansy. She was getting awfully too close for Hermione's likely. _Get away from her Parkinson! Do not touch her; her delicate skin will be tainted!_

"Hello, Pansy, you want something?" replied Ginny coolly.

"I want you." She whispered back.

"What?"

"I want to fuck you. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 9." Hermione moved over.

"Sorry, Parkinson, but she's not your to take. She's mine." She straddled Ginny, before placing her lips down on Ginny's. "Now, if you don't mind..."

Pansy walked off, throwing a look back at the two. The whole class was staring. Harry and Draco were applauding, and Ron was staring with his jaw open. _This will be hard to explain._

Snape walked back from the store room.

"What are you all staring at? It's just Granger and the other redhead."

* * *

End A/N: There! I typed it! YAY! Only 15 more chapters to type! And some more to write, then I have the holidays to write the sequel and prequel. 


	7. Reflection of the Fire Inside

Chapter 7: Reflection of the Fire Inside 

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Although, **IF** and only **IF** I owned it, I would so totally make Hermione and Ginny realise their love for each other, and Harry and Draco would be so in love. But... that'll never happen. Things around me don't make sense.

Warning: It **DOES** have Slash pairings and Femmeslash as well. Don't read it if you are a) homophobic, b) a child, c) a strict het reader, or d) allergic (?) Or e) you are my parents. I really doubt that last one though. Hmm... I should get on with the story.

A/N: Well, I will get a move on with the typing... Though, I am so stuck for chap 23... Anyway, I promise it'll be done before school ends. (Nov 26th) See, I've set myself a deadline! School ends this week so I don't know if I will finish all of CP on paper then type it all before said date, but I can try, can't I? Also there were complaints that Chap 6 was too short, which is sad, 'cause I thought they all were all the (about) same length. Aww...

* * *

The bell rang throughout the castle. Snape gave no homework, to Hermione's disappointment. _Damn, that's one less distraction! _Hermione and Ginny left the dungeons, still giggling about Pansy, but inside they were wondering about there situation. Classes were over for the day.

_Did Hermione mean it? Or did she just want to get me away from Pansy? This ... thing, I can't even call it a relationship, is so confusing. Is this the time or place for these feelings? What am I saying? Feelings don't run on a schedule. I can't help who I fall in love with. I'm happy it's with someone I trust, even if she doesn't return the feelings. But that's where it all goes wrong. **'SHE'** doesn't return the feelings. She..._

_Should I really have done that? Goddamn Hermione. Talk about being impulsive. How am I going to explain this one? It seems kind of familiar... A kiss in Potions... Oh yes! I remember! Harry and Draco... _

Ron caught up with them.

"What was that about Hermione? You don't just go and kiss your friend's sister!"

"Would you rather I have done what I did, or in merely 6 hours, Pansy making her move on her?" she said coolly.

"I...err....umm..." he trailed off. A moment of awkwardness on his part followed. Hermione and Ginny just walked away. As soon as they were out of Ron's vision, they began laughing.

The laughing stopped as they gazed intently into each other's eyes, and began to move closer.

"What are you doing?" said Ginny quietly.

"You're doing it too," said Hermione defensively.

Their heartbeats seemed to slow down, and everything except them had disappeared from the world. They were so close they could feel each other breathe.

"What the...?!" exclaimed Ron. They jumped apart.

"Hah... we, umm, got you again Ron! Isn't this just the best joke...?"

"Didn't look like one."

"Humph, think what you like," said Hermione, and she walked away, which Ginny following closely behind. _Part of me is thanking him for coming around the corner when he did, but the other part is mad at him. What should I be feeling? Only I know that, and I don't... not really..._

Ron went into the toilets. He reached down into his pants and began to stroke himself. (A/N: I'll stop there, cause well, the hand deserves better, and I don't want visuals... well, I don't want **too** many visuals!)

Harry and Draco walked to the Headmasters office. They said the password and walked up the stairs. Dumbledore opened the door and smiled.

"Ah, yes, hello, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, we were thinking of..." Draco said, and then turned to Harry, indicating for him to continue.

"Starting a club," said Harry. "For homosexuals and bisexuals."

"Yes, a sort of, Queer Club, for the gay part of the Hogwarts student body."

"It is important that they are not overlooked. They can make new friends and maybe form some tight relationships. Also, not only gays can go, anyone can, friends of gays, confused people..." Harry threw his hand around Draco waist as he spoke.

"Everyone can support each other in coming out, or understanding, and helping one another."

"So... what you are saying is the Head Boy and his boyfriend wish to establish a union for homosexuals. And they want my permission. Well, I say, when's the first meeting? Not that I'm gay or anything, but you know, I must supervise so you don't get up to anything... weird."

Harry and Draco thanked him and left.

"That was weird," said Draco.

"Tell me about it,"

"Do you reckon Granger and Ginny will come?" said Draco.

"Doubt it. They won't admit it, and until they acknowledge it, it won't be strong. They said it, but did they probably took it back."

"Idiots! It's obvious. Even I can see it! Granger's smart! Why can't she figure it out?"

"Stop drawing attention to yourself. Perhaps, she doesn't want to figure it out, because she'll find something she didn't want to, because she thought it was never there. Don't worry; I'm sure the time will come..."

They walked into the Head rooms. Dinner was in an hour. An hour to kill.

"So, what do you want to do?" said Draco as they walked in.

"Hmm, we could... play chess, have a shower, fuck, talk to Hermione..." he said as he counted them with his fingers.

"Well, you don't have to talk to me." The voice sounded miserable. Hermione was sitting on the couch, tears streaming down her face, the reflection of the fire flickering red, like Weasley hair, was in her eyes as she gazed into it.

"Hermione?" said Harry.

"Granger." Said Draco, Harry punched him lightly.

"Nice to know you two know my name. I'm worse then Ron. Who only realised I was a girl in 4th year, and worse than me, who only realised I liked girl's when Draco wrote it into the stupid script and I fell in love with Ginny."

"Well, then it was good I wrote it. It made you realise your true self. The real you. 'The Real Hermione Granger' - Bookworm, Head Girl, Top of all classes, Lesbian..." said Draco. Harry looked shocked. "Imagine if you got married, and 2 years later, you realised you didn't love said husband, and realised the truth about your self and your sexuality."

* * *

End A/N: I was distracted by my guitar during typing, so it took longer. To all the people that said Chap 6 was too short, I hope this is an improvement. 


	8. A Rose By Any Other Name

** Chapter 8: A Rose By Any Other Name**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Although, **IF** and only **IF** I owned it, I would so totally make Hermione and Ginny realise their love for each other, and Harry and Draco would be so in love. But... that'll never happen. All your dreams collide here.

**Warning:** It **DOES** have Slash pairings and Femmeslash as well. Don't read it if you are a) homophobic, b) a child, c) a strict het reader, or d) allergic (?) Or e) you are my parents. I really doubt that last one though. Hmm... I should get on with the story.

**A/N:** Well, I will get a move on with the typing... Though, I am so stuck for chap 23... Anyway, I promise it'll be done before school ends. (Nov 26th) See, I've set myself a deadline! This is the second chapter I typed in a day... YAY! I feel content. Hope you like it. Things will get better...

* * *

Hermione felt the tears welling up. Draco continued.

"You know, Granger, I know you love her. You said it already; I bet you were so hurt when she took it back, that you didn't know what to do, so you took it back too. Even if she doesn't love you, isn't it better that she knows that you love her? The truth is preferable to lies, and it is better to love than to be loved and not love the person that loves you."

"Draco, why are you being so... so... well, nice?"

"Cause I can." He said as he sat next to her on the couch. Harry sat on the other side of her. Hermione broke her gaze from the fire and hugged Draco.

"But, she doesn't love me..." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"She does, you just don't see it because you don't look for it. Look for the clues, Hermione, and you'll see that she does." She let go. Hermione **and** Harry were looking at him as if he had just kissed her.

"You called me Hermione!"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Yes... but..." she struggled for words, but he knew what she meant.

"But, what?"

"Nothing...." She looked at the time. "Thank you. I think I'm just going to go rest for a while."

"Ok, but remember to come to dinner or **someone** might come looking and you'll be in another awkward situation." Harry called in a sing song voice.

It was now Harry's turn to look into the fire.

"Draco. Thank you."

"Hey, I only speak the truth... mostly." He replied with a smirk. "Our anniversary's coming up. Harry, what do you want?"

"To be with you."

"Well, then it's settled. I'll be with you on **our** anniversary."

Harry's tongue was caught in a passionate kiss. Harry pulled away some time later, gasping for air. Draco looked into the green eyes of The Boy Who Lived (To Be Shagged By Draco Malfoy).

"You're cuter without the glasses," he said as he removed them.

"First the glasses... Hmm, what comes off next?" Harry grinned as he spoke.

"Well, you know, I was thinking, you shirt, then your pants, and if I'm feeling nice, your boxers too." He said cheerfully. "Or you know, I could tease you through them..."

"I love how you think, Draco Malfoy. In fact, have I told you I loved you?"

"Let me think... are you talking about the first time we fucked and you shouted it, OR our 3 month anniversary? Or the time I took you to the Shrieking Shack? Or when I brought you home to my parents? God, that was a shocking experience. Or when we were caught by Ron in the Prefect's Bathroom? That guy is annoying. Or now, when you're about to say it? Or one of the countless times after I did something sweet, or nice, or good?"

"All of the above." -Draco smiled- "I love you Draco."

"I love me too." Harry looked at him. "Alright, I love you."

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione's words still echoing in her ears from 2 nights ago. _'I love you'._ She was sure Hermione said it on impulse, so it might not have even meant anything. Only she wished it did. As much as she hoped she meant it, she knew Hermione didn't mean a word of it.

Her homework lay in front of her. Books open, parchment littered around the desk, bottles of ink next to her quill. The one she got from Hermione when she got into 7th year with her. The quill was special in more ways than one. It had been made so it never got blunt; therefore never needing to be re-cut so it would never run out. Also, only Ginny could use it as Hermione had charmed it. Thirdly it had been engraved to read 'Ginevra Weasley' in gold letters that shone as brightly as the letters on Harry's old Nimbus 2000. Whenever someone other than Ginny tried to use it, it formed the words 'Go get your own quill' and refused to write properly. But what Ginny loved most about it was that it was from Hermione, her friend, whom she loved, with all her heart, soul and mind.

She loved her with such a passion that she was sure, in the end; it would consume her, if she didn't do anything about it. But that was the thing; she couldn't do anything about it. She was stuck. From here on in, it's not her choice. It's Hermione. She forced herself to believe those words. She'd already gone down on her, said she loved her and was kissed by her in front of Potions class. What else could she do to prove her love? _Admit it. Just tell her. Show her. Let her know you care. You've got nothing to lose...... _One part of her knew. _Your dignity! You'd lose it if you told her! And your mother's trust in you! Leave her for Ron, and if she does love you now, she'll get over it, just like you will. _

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she said to herself.

"What's wrong Ginny?" said Colin from over where he was sitting.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

What could she do to prove it...? Shout it from the Astronomy Tower? Stand up at dinner and proclaim it? Tell her face to face, and promising no lies? That truth was better, and in a situation like this, it was more than better, it was needed.

She put her head on the desk and a thought occurred. _How would Ron react if he knew?_ She fell asleep moments later, after worry had filled her mind.

Hermione tossed and turned on her bed. She rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table. _A rose. _Her thoughts turned to Shakespeare. "_What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet." _She sniffed the rose. _Sweet... But as sweet as her?

* * *

_

**End A/N:** YAY! Chapter 9 is on the way. The chapter where everything changes. Thanks in advance for any new reviews, and thanks for the old ones too. Right now, I am listening to "Let your troubles hurt me" by Speedstar (Brisbane band). Their whole album draws a lot of inspiration. Like, "Unbreakable, but you broke it." Came around when I had that song stuck in my head at school.

Ooh, this chapter is 1008 words according to Word's word count. Which makes it the longest one yet!

"_Lay all your troubles here/ And I'll let them hurt me..."  
-_'Let all your troubles hurt me'- Speedstar 


	9. Truth Is Always Preferable

Chapter 9: Truth Is Always Preferable or As She Lies Sleeping 

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Or would I? Hmm… something to think about…Although, **IF** and only **IF** I owned it, I would so totally make Hermione and Ginny realise their love for each other, and Harry and Draco would be so in love. But… that'll never happen. Everything I did with you was true. Whoa, does anyone read the disclaimers?

Warning: It **DOES** have Slash pairings and Femmeslash as well. Don't read it if you are a) homophobic, b) a child, c) a strict het reader, or d) allergic (?) Or e) you are my parents. I really doubt that last one though. Hmm… I should get on with the story. Should… but will I? Yes!

A/N: Well, I will get a move on with the typing… Though, I am so stuck for chap 24… Chapter 9. Life changing stuff going on here. I think my writing quality decreases after this chapter, so enjoy it while you can. Tell me if you think it does decrease, maybe I'll re-write that section… Maybe…

This chapter is for goddess-on-sacred-river and forbiddenlight. Thank you for all your reviews that put a smile on my face.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. It makes me feel special!

* * *

Hermione lay in bed. _Sleep! Come and take over. Get rid of my fa__tigue. Clear my mind. Get her out of it! But… I don't want her out of my mind. I love her. _Her mind went blank, and she couldn't remember what happened next. She slept.

Ginny woke with her books all around her. It was a mess. She looked at the time. _Shit. 10 minutes til dinner._ She muttered a quick cleaning spell and rushed down to the Great Hall (A/N: I accidentally wrote 'the Great Hates' before...). Hermione wasn't there again. Ginny quickly grabbed something to eat, then grabbed food for Hermione and rushed off to the Head Girl's room. Harry and Draco looked at each other knowingly.

She reached the mini common room. _Should I really do this? What if someone else is in there with her? What if she's asleep? No, what if she's asleep? Or not there? I am worrying way too much. If she's awake, just talk to her. If she's asleep, put the food on the table. Breathe. _She inhaled deeply, following her own command, and then walked up the stairs slowly so she had time to rethink things before she got to Hermione's door. She opened it slowly and looked in.

Hermione was asleep. Ginny sighed. She put the food down and put a flower on the bedside table, the same one as before, then sat next to Hermione. _She looks so peaceful. So quiet. So … calm. And I was worrying?! I hope she is okay though. _Ginny kissed her forehead and walked out.

The next day, Hermione woke. A single flower on her bedside table. Same as before. On the other table was food. _She was here again. I'm going to rest today; I don't think I can face her. Her beautiful face. Those eyes which I could just get lost in… No! Do not think about it! Do not think about her! Or how good it was when her mouth was … No! Stop it Hermione! Stop. You're torturing yourself with these thoughts and memories. Just stop it. _She slapped herself, and stayed in bed.

In Transfiguration, Ginny stared at the empty seat next to her that belonged to Hermione. She did the same in all other classes. _Concentrate on the lesson Ginny. Not on her. She'll kill you if you fail this year, and it'll be the year you didn't want because she won't be here. Am I talking in 3rd person? _Ginny was worried. What if Hermione was sick? Ron thought otherwise. The final bell of the day rang.

"Ah, she's probably wagging," he said.

"Yeah, Ron and you're going to get the maximum number of NEWTS!" she said furiously.

"It could happen."

"Git!" And she walked off.

"Did I say something?" Harry shrugged and Draco smiled innocently. Ron shuddered.

Ginny didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go to Gryffindor Tower, she might run into Ron. She opted for Head Girl's room. _Then I can check on Hermione. _

Ginny stepped in. She took in Hermione's beauty as she lay sleeping. In her eyes, Hermione was as beautiful as ever. _Ron would never see this, even if he had 5 eyes. _

She sat and watched as Hermione moved slightly in sleep. Watched as Hermione turned to face her, with eyes shut. Watched. _All I can do is watch. If I kiss her, is it wrong?_

She leaned over, and kissed her, her tongue tracing Hermione's lower lip, and she was surprised when the lips parted, and her own tongue was given entrance. _Was she awake? _

She pulled away. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Ginny-" she started.

"I'm sorry; I just had to do that. I'll just go-" Ginny turned to go as she said this, but Hermione grabbed her wrist. "Hermione…" she pleaded.

"Ginny, the truth is preferable to lies, and I can't lie to you, and try to fight these emotions. I would be continuing to lie if I said I didn't love you; and the way I love you is more than the simple love between friends. I truly love **you.**"

"Hermione…" her voice was softer now. Almost … joyful...

"For ages, you've been all I want-" _The line from the play. Will she remember it? The significance of it. If she replies… What will it mean for us? Will there be an 'us'?_

Ginny knew what Hermione was saying. The play.

"-And all I can't have," Ginny interjected. "Me too."

"Ever since the play…"

"The kiss everyone thought was faked."

"The kiss down by the lake."

"The one in Potions to get me away from Pansy…"

"And make you mine." Hermione pulled her onto the bed and closer to her body.

"I love you too…" Ginny meant it this time. Really meant it.

"We shouldn't have taken it back before."

"Of course not, but we won't take it back again." Hermione removed Ginny's robe, leaving her in her uniform.

Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, while Hermione began running her hands over Ginny's body.

"What do you want me to you to you?" she whispered. "Fuck you? Lick you until you come; which I assure you, wouldn't be long."

"Fuck me." Came Ginny's whispered reply.

Hermione's hand snaked under Ginny's skirt and her underwear. She kissed Ginny. The first one where they were both prepared and fully awake. Ginny wanted to just stay there forever, in Hermione's bed, with Hermione. Two fingers entered Ginny, she tried to gasp, but soon realised Hermione's lips were still on her own. Hermione withdrew her fingers, before thrusting them back in, causing Ginny to cry out, or attempt to. Hermione broke the kiss, needing air. A third finger began to play with Ginny's clit. That was all she needed. She came, screaming Hermione's name. She watched as Hermione licked and sucked her fingers. She groaned. Hermione kissed Ginny. Ginny kissed back. It was so simple, yet it took them so long. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny. It felt normal. It felt real.

In the bathroom, Harry and Draco were celebrating, and hoping that they didn't take it back again (Draco pointed out that they couldn't now). But they couldn't help but be happy.

"They followed their hearts," said Draco.

"And it was the best thing to do," said Harry. Draco sighed.

"It always is, Harry, it always is…"

* * *

End A/N: See, I told you it would change lives. This chapter is 1073 words, which is okay. Not the longest, but still good. And in case you're wondering, no, I'm not including my long Author's Notes and Disclaimers in the word count. That would just be stupid. Wait… hah, I just checked chap 8… this **is **the longest chapter yet. Yay! I'm happy, hope you are too. And no, I couldn't finish it before my deadline, so I'm a bit sad, but it's ok... I have a few other experimentational fics that I may type up... 


	10. Rejection On Ron's Part

**Chapter 10: Rejection on Ron's part**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Or would I? Hmm… something to think about…Although, **IF** and only **IF** I owned it, I would so totally make Hermione and Ginny realise their love for each other, and Harry and Draco would be so in love. But… that'll never happen. Wait, does anyone read the disclaimers?

**Warning:** It **DOES** have Slash pairings and Femmeslash as well. Don't read it if you are a) homophobic, b) a child, c) a strict het reader, or d) allergic (?) Or e) you are my parents. I really doubt that last two though. Hmm… I should get on with the story. Should… but will I? Yes!

**A/N:** Okay, this is where it all goes downhill, in my opinion… but!!! It's all over! Consuming Passions has been completed!!! All 28 chapters of it!!! And sorry for not updating for ages.

This chapter is for goddess-on-sacred-river (Sorry for taking so long) and Jezebel Malice. Thank you for all your reviews that put a smile on my face.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. It makes me feel special!

* * *

The silence of the Head Girl's room was unnerving.

"Hermione?" said Ginny, wondering if she was awake.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"Erm… I love you; you know that, but what about Ron?"

"I was thinking about that too. Should we actually tell him?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Not really… Can you imagine telling Ron that you were dating his sister?"

No one answered. She looked over at Ginny. She had fallen asleep.

"I swear I'll love you forever, even after eternity ends…" she whispered. A smile formed on Ginny's lips.

Ron was walking past the Room of Requirement, the next morning, when a thought struck him. He remembered now._ 'Hermione used to join, but she broke it off today' Dean had told me that! Hermione was single, now's my chance. I didn't wait 6 years just for some guy to pop up and take her from me. _He rushed off to the Head Girl room.

Hermione woke up first. She sat up, and looked at Ginny. The sunlight was caressing her red hair. She moved her hand to the bare skin of Ginny's stomach. She lightly dragged her nails over it. She repeated the motion.

"That tickles," Ginny said with her eyes still closed.

"I know, so it's working then…" said Hermione as she smiled mischievously.

"You know, if I was to die in your arms right now, I would die happy." said Ginny.

"I wouldn't be happy, unless I wanted to fuck your corpse, but I'm sure that it wouldn't be as much fun. Oh and I'd miss you, of course." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. Hermione continued dragging her nails lightly over her new lover's skin under the blanket. Then he burst in. Luckily Hermione and Ginny both had the covers completely over them, so Ron couldn't see that they were… unclothed.

"Hermione, I love you, will you go out with me?" Ron shouted, "Ahhh!! What the hell?! What is my sister doing in your bed?!"

"Erm, she was…"

"I was… scared. Hermione invited me to sleep on the couch downstairs so we could study today, but I thought I heard someone or something moving, so I went up here, and she was still studying so I put her books away and got in." Ginny said, convincingly. "It's the truth. Why would I have any other reason to be in Hermione's bed? But, you can ask Harry if you want."

"Okay… only innocent stuff going on here then. Good… well, Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"No, Ron."

"What? Why not?" Ron demanded.

"Well, one, you just rushed into my room, no knock or anything, you even woke Ginny up!" Ginny blushed. "And, well, to be honest, you're not really my type; and I've got my eye on someone else." _You're not my type because you're a guy!!!_

"Who have you got your eye on?"

"None of your business." Hermione made shoo-ing motions. "Now, if you don't mind… Out," She pointed to the door. He left, dragging his feet on the floor.

"Git."

Ron figured he might as well visit Harry and save himself another trip back. He knocked this time, as he didn't want to catch Harry in a … strange situation.

"Coming!" Ron hoped he meant he was coming to get the door. The door opened.

"Oh! Ron! How… um… nice it is to see you," said Harry.

"Who is it?" asked Draco from the bathroom.

"Ron."

"Oh." said Draco, before saying something that sounded like 'prick'.

Harry and Ron moved to sit by the fireplace. Ron sighed.

"Why doesn't she look at me the way I want her to?" asked Ron.

"I'm guessing, by she, you mean Hermione."

"Yeah, who else?"

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Draco said bluntly as he walked in. Harry glared at him.

"I'm going. I'm going."

He walked into Hermione's room via the bathroom.

"Morning, Granger and Ginny, it's a lovely day, is it not?" said Draco unexpectedly, making them gasp.

"Don't do that!" said Ginny.

"Hey Draco, why do you call me Granger, but her Ginny?"

"Simple explanation" Draco said, "Simple. If I call her Weasley, I'd have to associate her with her prick of a brother."

"I see…"

"Well, Weasley's in there talking to Harry about why you don't love him and all this shit, pathetic really." said Draco. "Well… Congratulations on finally showing your pride and revealing your 'love'… so sweet." And with that he left singing

'I love L-O-V-E…"

* * *

End A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. (Only 747 words) but I will try and type up the rest later, it's just that I hate typing this stuff with my little sister in the room. sigh. Please review as well. 


	11. Late, All The Time

**Chapter 11: Late, all the time.  
**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Or would I? Hmm… something to think about…Although, **IF** and only **IF** I owned it, I would so totally make Hermione and Ginny realise their love for each other, and Harry and Draco would be so in love. But… that'll never happen. Wait, does anyone read the disclaimers?

**Warning:** It **DOES** have Slash pairings and Femmeslash as well. Don't read it if you are a) homophobic, b) a child, c) a strict het reader, or d) allergic (?) Or e) you are my parents. I really doubt that last two though. Hmm… I should get on with the story. Should… but will I? Yes!

**A/N:** Wow. I think it's been about 4 months since I last updated. I don't know why I decided to now…

Thank you everyone for reviewing. It makes me feel special!

* * *

Draco returned to his room. He was thankful that that poor excuse of a boy, Ron was out of there. 

"So, Harry, does he still have his heart set on Granger?" said Draco casually. Harry just nodded.

"He still wants her even though he just caught her in bed with his sister? This is very confusing." Draco took a breath, "What a freak!"

"I know. Change of subject, what day is it?"

"Wednesday. Why?"

"The timetable says we don't have potions for the rest of this week. Strange." Harry said, clearly confused.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Professor Snape's been injured somehow, and we get a spare period where we'd normally have potions."

"Well, I wonder what we'll do with that spare time," Harry said, with a wink, and a grin.

Ginny walked over to the her clothes, strewn all over the floor. Hermione was still lying in bed, but Ginny knew she was awake. Ginny quickly put a shirt and some shorts on, and went to rouse Hermione from her "sleep". She looked so peaceful.

_I wonder what she's thinking, _thought Ginny. _I wonder how we'll tell Ron. If we tell him. But I don't know if we should. He might tell mum. I wonder what her reaction'd be. It took her ages to accept Percy. Ages. What will she do when she finds out that her only daughter is well… different to other girls. Well, not Hermione. After ages, I've got what I want. No, need. If I could freeze time…_

She was startled out of her thoughts when Hermione began to speak.

"Dressed already?" she asked.

"Of course. We DO have classes today." Said Ginny, Hermione groaned. She looked at the clock. "Shit, Hermione, we're late!"

"What?" Hermione looked at the time. Classes began in 5 minutes, and she'd already missed all of yesterday's classes!

She quickly dressed and Ginny and Hermione ran off to History Of Magic.

Hermione rushed in, and sat at one of the tables at the front, facing the board, Ginny next to her. They weren't too late. Harry and Draco winked knowingly. Hermione got a book out. Another boring History of Magic class. Even Hermione was known to say so, She began to note the things that Prof. Binns said, even if it didn't make sense, or was totally off topic. He droned on.

"So, in 1358 when the goblins… Hmm, what's for lunch, you students better be listening, this'll be on your exam… Chicken would be nice…"

Hermione felt a hand on her thigh. It moved slowly upwards. Ever so slowly.

"Ginny," she whispered, "We're in class!"

"I know." Ginny mouthed.

Ron was watching from the back, next to Neville. He watched as his sister's hand slipped under Hermione's skirt, to tease her. _She shouldn't be doing that! _

"Ronald Weasley! When did the use of timetuners become illegal?" said Prof. Binns. The class turned to look at him.

"What, Professor?"

The class looked shocked. Binns had never asked one of them a question. Then the teacher went back to his droning. Ron was relieved that his professor was dead.

The bell rang, and they were off to their next class, Transfiguration. Hermione grabbed Ginny and dragged her behind a tapestry. Ron was watching. He had decided that if he saw more of this… This nonsense, he'd tell his mother. Who, though accepting, did not approve, and it would be long before she accepted. It had taken a year with Percy, perhaps it'd be longer for Ginny.

They emerged. Ron hid behind one of the statues nearby. Their clothes were a tad messy. Hermione started to walk to class. They would be late again. Ginny pulled her back with her tie, and kissed her. Their lips met. Ron, who had stolen Colin's camera, was gleefully holding the camera; a picture had just been taken.

"Now, we can go." Ginny said cheerfully.

Ron smiled, deviously. Mischievously. _ Mum'd want evidence.

* * *

_

End A/N: Another shortish chapter. But, you know. Long time, no update.


End file.
